Gone To Sweet as Fire
by osnapitzbex
Summary: Claire's gone missing, Chris knows where she is, can he save her from him? Rated T for mild language. Only 3 Chapters. Thought of it while i was working so don't kill me. Crap summary i know, im sorry for that. Crap title aswell, oh hell just kill me!
1. Wesker

Just something that I couldn't get out of my mind while I've been ill so I thought I MUST write it lol, so here, I don't care what kind of review I get for this just so long as you actually leave one. Thanks and enjoy… this is after 3 but before 5, Leon hasn't gone to Spain yet either, if you must think of it as an AU.

Oh by the way… sadly I do NOT own Resident Evil, for some reason I've had people asking me if they can buy it off of me… confusing. Hopefully their only kidding about but anyway I'll repeat: I do NOT own Resident Evil

Chris Redfield stood outside of his former captain Albert Wesker's lair; it had all gone wrong, ever since Racoon city had been blown off the map, Wesker had been after the survivors, trying his hardest to find someway to get to them emotionally, mentally, physically… it didn't matter how.

Jill Valentine and Leon Scott Kennedy stood confidently beside him. They were in this together, this time Wesker had made it personal, he had taken this a step too far, gone lower than Chris had thought was capable… he had kidnapped Claire Redfield.

Claire was Chris's younger sister, ever since their parents died when they were younger Chris and Claire had stuck together through everything, good times and bad, arguments and celebrations, boyfriends and girlfriends, whatever it was they were there for one another but now Chris's only family had been snatched from under his nose.

"Chris… are you ready for this, When we go in, you might not find what you expect" Jill asked Chris placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was ready the moment I found out Jill, Wesker has gone to far this time, whatever it is between me and him has nothing to do with Claire, he has no right bringing her into this" Chris replied placing his hand over Jill's but his voice full of rage and worry. "Lets go, I don't want to leave her with him any longer than she has been" Chris said.

Together they ran in, Leon stood back making sure nobody was following them but still kept up with Chris and Jill himself.

"WESKER! Show yourself you self-righteous asshole so I can beat the shit out of you" Chris shouted once they were in the main hall or rather what appeared to be some kind of chambers, obviously designed to hold a prisoner but comfortably, _'Was this where he kept Claire?'_ Chris thought but then quickly added, '_No it couldn't be she was probably kept in some dungeon attached to the wall'_.

"She'll be okay Chris, Claire is a fighter, she will be giving Wesker a run for his money and you know that" Leon spoke his words gently but with a strong confidence behind them.

"I know Kennedy but she's my little sister, if he's hurt one hair on her head… he's probably used her in some experiment and dumped the body in the arctic… its Wesker Leon!" Chris replied angrily.

"On the contrary, Miss Redfield is right here Chris" Wesker's calm voice boomed from the shadows above.

"Wesker!" Chris shouted looking in various directions looking for his mortal enemy.

"Show yourself" Jill shouted pointing her gun above them at the balcony.

Suddenly Wesker appeared in front of them, at the door at the far end of the hall he was walking towards them slowly.

"Where is she? Where's Claire" Chris demanded, his 9mm handgun pointed at Wesker's forehead.

"She's fine, she's in a happy place Chris" Wesker replied with a smirk, the 3 guns aimed at him obviously not bothering Wesker.

"You… You didn't kill her, I swear if you have Wesker" Chris uttered out his finger tensing on the trigger.

Wesker just laughed coldly at Chris before he shifted his head to the right and nodded slightly.

A/N – Well there you have it or do you, I was gunna post a bigger one shot but I might finish it here or in another chapter depending on what you guys think so tell me…

X Tiger Snaps X


	2. Claire

I don't care what kind of review I get for this just so long as you actually leave one. Thanks and enjoy… this is after 3 but before 5, Leon hasn't gone to Spain yet either, if you must think of it as an AU.

Oh by the way… sadly I do NOT own Resident Evil, for some reason I've had people asking me if they can buy it off of me… confusing. Hopefully their only kidding about but anyway I'll repeat: I do NOT own Resident Evil

Sorry for the long wait guys. I just haven't had the time to write, however, now that it's the summer holidays I do so please enjoy.

_End chapter 1_

"_She's fine, she's in a happy place Chris" Wesker replied with a smirk, the 3 guns aimed at him obviously not bothering Wesker._

"_You… You didn't kill her, I swear if you have Wesker" Chris uttered out his finger tensing on the trigger._

_Wesker just laughed coldly at Chris before he shifted his head to the right and nodded slightly._

_Begin chapter 2_

Wesker stepped aside and smirked as he stared into the shadows behind him.

Claire had sensed Wesker's movement; she knew her cue and slowly opened her eyes.

- - -

Chris watched as two small fiery spots appeared, no not spots… eyes. They were full of hatred and rage but there was a small glint of something else in there that his mind couldn't register but suddenly something hit him… Claire.

"Claire… is, is that you?" Chris asked and was rewarded with a figure walking from the shadows, it was Claire and she was dressed in a black cat suit with reddish – pink stripes going from various places. Her eyes were black instead of white and her pupils were red slits, Wesker had injected her with whatever he was injecting himself with.

"Dear heart, come forward will you" Wesker spoke as he tilted his head to the side in Claire's direction.

Claire walked forward coming to a perfect stand still beside Wesker, her face set in disgust and disappointment as she looked at her brother.

"Claire dear speak freely now, are you happy here? Do you wish to return home with your brother and so called friends? If you do you may leave" Wesker asked turning to Claire.

"… Dear?" Chris asked out loud.

Claire glared at him before turning to Wesker and softening her features noticeably and with a smile, "Jill never going to leave you Wesker, you've given me everything I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed and I love you" Claire replied, she sounded like her normal self but Chris wasn't convinced that Wesker hadn't brainwashed her.

"Claire… your coming home now… all we need to do is get you away from _HIM_" Chris almost shouted to her.

Simultaneously Claire and Wesker turned back to him, Claire's features instantly turning back to hatred and rage.

"You don't get it do you, I hate you, all of you" Claire spat as she glanced at Leon and Jill who stood slightly off to the side, their guns still pointed at Wesker.

"Jill not sure the odds are fair Dear heart, three on two?" Wesker spoke from behind and in less than a second was behind a disarmed Jill with her on her knees and a knife against her throat, Leon had been thrown into a bookcase and leant against it on the floor somewhat dazed.

"That's better" Wesker said and laughed. Claire smiled.

"Jill!" Chris shouted and pointed his gun at Wesker only to point it back over to Claire.

"What? Are you planning to shoot me Chris?" Claire asked in a voice that Chris recognised to be the voice she had once used when she was eight years old and wanted a cookie or shop money off of him.

"I…" Chris started

"What?" Claire asked in a condescending tone

Wesker shifted his foot loudly behind Chris causing Chris to avert his eyes quickly to him, Claire saw her chance and shot forward with Wesker's speed and knocked the gun from Chris's hands.

She kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the face sending him crashing into the stone pillar and falling to the floor.

"Claire snap out of it… its Wesker, he's got you brainwashed" Chris shouted as he stood on shaky legs, he had taken a good bang to the head when he'd hit the pillar.

Suddenly Claire was grabbed from behind in strong familiar arms, flashbacks hit her quickly: she was in Leon's arms, them cuddling happily in bed, their 'special' night they shared before Leon was dragged off for a specialist training programme.

She shook her head and slammed it back hitting Leon in the nose making him let her go, she flipped backwards over his head and landed gracefully in a crouch.

"Damn, when the hell did she get so good" Chris asked himself as he rushed forward to grab the gun from her pouch but failing miserably as she flipped off to the side avoiding him completely.

"Chris, remember her weak spot… on the front of her left leg" Jill shouted only to be kicked in the back by Wesker.

Wesker was amazed; Claire was so delicate, fragile and graceful. She was perfect unlike this Excella Gionne who had sent him countless letters asking him to let her be his assistant and partner. God wasn't she annoying.

Claire grabbed Chris arm and spun him into Leon who had been coming up behind her again.

Jill winced when the two guys impacted and went flying into the same bookcase Leon had been slammed into earlier.

"She's to strong, damn it… We need Jill as well but that would mean Wesker would be fighting beside Claire" Chris spoke quietly to Leon as they sat up.

"Wesker why don't you fight me instead of sending a girl to fight for you" Chris snarled at Wesker as Leon went into a hand to hand combat with Claire.

"Hey… what are you trying to say Chris!" Jill scolded from in front of Wesker.

"Nothing sorry" Chris apologised quickly.

Wesker laughed and looked at Chris, "Why, your getting you arse handed to you by your younger sister" he laughed evilly at Chris.

Jill's eyes widened as she saw Leon on the floor and Claire with her handgun slowly raising in Chris's direction.

"CHRIS…"

A/N – The End.

Haha I'm only joking, I'm gunna do one more chapter that's going to be the big finish.

HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING IT!

Please tell me what you think guys, it would seriously help and for my other story, expect an update before Sunday I PROMISE!!

X-X Tiger Snaps X-X


	3. The End

**Chapter 3 – The end**

I don't care what kind of review I get for this just so long as you actually leave one. Thanks and enjoy… this is after 3 but before 5, Leon hasn't gone to Spain yet either, if you must think of it as an AU.

Oh by the way… sadly I do NOT own Resident Evil, for some reason I've had people asking me if they can buy it off of me… confusing. Hopefully their only kidding about but anyway I'll repeat: I do NOT own Resident Evil

Sorry for the long wait guys. I just haven't had the time to write, however, now that it's the summer holidays I do so please enjoy.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

_Wesker laughed and looked at Chris, "Why, you're getting you arse handed to you by your younger sister" he laughed evilly at Chris._

_Jill's eyes widened as she saw Leon on the floor and Claire with her handgun slowly raising in Chris's direction._

"_CHRIS…"_

* * *

**Begin Chapter 3**

Chris jumped out of the way as Claire took the shot the bullet whizzed past his head and he looked back to see Claire with a gun pointed straight at him.

"What the hell, I thought you had this Kennedy?" Chris shouted over to Leon who ran at Claire hoping to catch her off guard.

"Leon look out!" Jill shouted as Claire spun around and dug her fist into his stomach, anyone could have seen it coming but Leon saw it too late.

Wesker laughed as Leon doubled over in pain from the blow. "Great isn't she Chris?" Wesker asked and laughed again as Jill squirmed against his grasp.

"Valentine, I advise you to stop that unless you want a bullet in your kneecaps" Wesker warned her and Jill instantly sat still.

"Good girl" he spoke again.

Leon was thrown into the wall with a thud he sat up and dodged out of the way of Claire's knee that was aimed for his head. "Jeez, when the hell did she get so fast?" Leon mumbled to himself.

"Claire, stop this, this isn't you please Claire, I love you" Leon pleaded with her and Claire stopped for a moment, "L... Leon?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Claire it's me, please you have to fight it" Leon begged as he stood in front of her, his eyes pleading with her to fight.

"Dear heart, finish him now, then we shall rule this world, make it our own, do things our way" Wesker spoke in such a gentle voice that it made Chris, Jill and Leon look over to him with gaping faces.

"What..." Jill spoke slowly

"The..." Leon added

"Hell!" Chris finished and stared at Wesker.

Wesker looked at them all and smirked as Claire punched Leon square in the jaw and kicked him backwards before flipping over to Chris at sweeping his legs from under him before punching him in the face and gut.

"Claire!" Chris urged as he managed to pull his arms up to defend himself, he could see her face, it was twisted in disgust and hate but her eyes said differently, they held such sadness and regret, like she knew what she was doing but was powerless to stop it.

Suddenly Claire kicked off Chris and landed behind Leon who had staggered to his feet, a deep gash ran down his cheek, he knew it would leave a scar.

"You don't know what love is" her cold voice rang out and Leon looked back only to find air, he averted his gaze forward again but was met by a swift knee to his groin and a hard shove from Claire who then stood over him as he writhed in agony.

"Claire Redfield, beautiful, talented and amazingly perfect" Wesker's voice came from the side. "She's right Agent Kennedy, you know nothing about love, and you do not deserve to be in the presence of a Goddess such as my dear heart" He added.

Wesker pushed Jill across the floor and stamped on her gun, smashing it.

"Dear heart we have an appointment to attend to, come" Wesker spoke in his usual calm voice. "Leave these pathetic past memories behind, their nothing but dirt beneath my foot, an annoyance in the way of our true mission and a waste of breath".

Something inside Claire snapped and she blinked, "...No" she spoke quietly.  
"I belong with them, my brother and my boyfriend, I don't belong with you Wesker, I never did" She said and turned her back on him.

Three gunshots rang out and Claire lurched forward, she staggered slightly.

"You didn't honestly believe I would let you just walk out of here, did you? I knew the injection I gave you wouldn't last very long, I thought it would last longer than this though" Wesker spoke and lowered the smoking revolver.

"Dear heart, such beauty and perfection, you could have had everything you ever wanted... such admirable talent you posses and yet I must destroy it with my own weapon. A waste" Wesker spoke, no emotion on his features.

"C...C... Chris!" Claire stuttered, her hand hovering above her waist, the shots had gone straight through her, leaving three holes, one in her right shoulder another in her right leg and the other in her lower waist.

Claire fell to her knees.

"I tire of wasting my time here any longer, until we next meet Redfield" Wesker spoke and walked out of the room.

Chris ran over and caught Claire as she fell to the ground, "No Claire, please stay with me" he almost shouted as she lay in his arms.

Jill and Leon knelt beside him, "C... Chris, please... forgive me... Oh god... I can't... feel my legs... Chris" she mumbled.

"No no no NO! Claire please... I can't live without you Claire I need you, please don't go" Chris pleaded.

"Leon... I'm sorry... for, everything... everything I... said and did... I do... love you, so much" Claire spoke, blood oozed from her wounds, eagerly spilling onto the floor.

"Kennedy get on the phone and get an ambulance now!" Chris shouted, his tears mixed with her blood as they dropped from his cheeks on the warm blood below him.

"Jill... take care... of Chris for... me... don't listen to... anything... he says... about being a... mature... adult" Claire smiled and laughed which instantly turned into a coughing fit.

"No Claire please" Chris shouted.

"Claire, you can look after him yourself... you're not going anywhere! Don't you say otherwise, I know your make it through this!" Jill urged her own tears flowing down her cheeks. She grabbed Claire's hand and held on tight.

"I... Don't kid yourself... Jill, we all... know I'm not... getting out... of here alive" Claire spoke and offered a small smile to Jill.

Leon returned in a hurry, "There's a medical helicopter en route here, ETA four minutes" he spoke and sat beside Claire.

He placed a hand on her cheek, she was getting cold, "Please Claire, don't give up... I need you Claire, I can't... I won't live my life without you there beside me, your the oxygen I need to breath Claire, I CAN'T live without you Please!" He begged.

His hand felt warm on her cheek and she looked him in the eyes, "Leon... I love... you so much... and I... wouldn't want you... to live without me... but I'm not... going to make it... I can feel... the cold and... the darkness pulling... at me" She spoke and sucked in a breath.

"Leon... I don't want... you to be... alone... I want you... to find someone... who will love... you as much as... I do, more... if possible" Claire's hand found his on the floor and she pulled together the strength to give it a squeeze.

"I love you... all... so much..." Claire began, her tears rolled from her closing eyes, "C... Chris... I don't... don't want to... die" Claire pleaded with her older brother.

"Claire, please no" Chris begged.

Claire's eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

"Claire! Claire!! NO!!!" Chris shouted.

Jill hurriedly checked for a pulse, "Chris..."

* * *

A/N – The End... no seriously this time.

Well there you have it, it was originally going to be a one-shot but then I thought not to.

Haha what an evil place to end it... does she live? Does she die? Mwahahahahahaaaa *Cough cough*

Anyway leave a review if you will, a basket of cookies and a bottle of chilled coke to all those who were kind enough to leave a review for ANY chapter.

Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for more from Tiger Snaps. If your reading my other story 'Infected' then please stay tuned for another chapter of that coming to you... soon! Lol

**Thanks for reading**

_**X x Tiger Snaps x X**_

**P.S** – Perhaps if many of you demand an epilogue or whatever you call it to really find out what happens then I shall THINK about putting one on for you but only if I geyt enough demands (pitchforks and fire Or even better a picture of Wesker... HOT) what I'm a fangirl!


End file.
